Bella , Leprechauns and Revenge
by ThatGirlKat
Summary: What happens when Bella and the Cullen s take a holiday to Ireland ...?Will it be fun or a disaster !
1. Chapter 1

Me and Edward ,Carlisle ,Esme Emmett ,Rosalie ,Alice and Jasper were on holiday to Ireland .Carlisle has friends in Ireland so we were going to stay with them in their castle .It was terrible when we had to choose where we were going to go on holiday because anywhere sunny was totally out of the question.

It was between Iceland and Ireland .I voted for Ireland because it`s less cold and I always wanted to see a leprechaun !They are so green and small.

I got Alice a leprechaun outfit .I can tell you that she wasn`t too pleased mwahahahahahahahaha!

Anyway,This was the first time I had been on a plane journey with the WHOLE Cullen family and it definitely was my last! Emmett decided to get me hyper because ...well because Emmett is Emmett ...He doesn`t need a reason to make people crazy !

After two big bars of Galaxy chocolate I went absolutely mental and Emmett just sat laughing at me .Around halfway through the plane ride a woman came up to me and asked "Can you please keep the noise down ?My daughter is sleeping"

"I don`t know if I can do that...You see I am completely and utterly bananas and I eat watches for breakfast"I giggled stupidly

The woman walked away shaking her head and muttering to herself "Drunk ,most definitely " Edward gave her the look of death but he looked so gorgeous it didn`t give off any effect .

"Awww...Eddie...she`s an idiot anyway "I continued to giggle hyperly. Edward rolled his eyes at me and shook his head at an oh so immature Emmett before beginning to formulate a pretty random conversation with Carlisle .

"Carlisle, I think I can see a snail "Edward stated

Alice began to freak before throwing her laptop out of the plane window "WHERE!"She screamed

Edward pointed blankly to the top of Carlisle`s head .Suddenly Emmett reached over before grasping the snail off Carlisle`s head and throwing it at Alice. She once again picked it up quickly and threw it out of the plane window before reaching for Esme`s hand sanitizer and making disgusted faces.

Rosalie looked in awe and immediately said "Alice I am so proud of you !"

I gave Rose a really weird look."Well ,Alice usually screams "Rose explained .

I felt compelled to reply that technically she HAD screamed but I decided that Rose probably would just stay in a bad mood for the rest of the journey because I contradicted her so I didn`t say anything

The rest of the plane ride was pretty quiet because there was so much pretty green scenery surrounding us through the windows

When we got off the plane Emmett sighed ,mainly because he had to carry all of Alice`s many heavy bags but also because all we could see were the green hills .Well ,let me explain, green is Emmett`s unlucky colour and he never expected this much green to be in the scenery in Ireland ...

Emily and the others came to meet us in the was something of a big reunion in the baggage counter .

We all took different cars back to the castle and because I had calmed down ,Edward and me were in his Volvo .

"Edward,I think you have a snail on your head "I stated blankly

Edward began screaming really loud before throwing it out of the window .

_What was it with this family and throwing things out of windows ? _I thought to myself before chuckling.

When we reached the castle ,I was literally stunned .Edward had told me it was pretty but it was beautiful .You could definitely tell that it was very old as moss had began to grow up the side which just gave the castle even more character .The garden was so colourful because of all the different coloured flowers which were already blossoming .

Me and Edward seemed to be the first one`s to arrive ,so we spent a few minutes watching the beautiful trees sway back and forth in the wind .It was rather cold though so we quickly headed inside .

A young girl met us at the door and introduced herself .

"I`m Rachel .I don`t think we`ve met before ?"

Edward replied by murmuring , "Emily is always talking about you but we haven`t had a chance to meet name is Edward and this is ..."

I butted in rudely "Im Bella ,It`s really beautiful around here"

Rachel smiled before looking outside herself "Yeah ,and it`s really warm !"

I stared at her awkwardly "But it`s freezing?"

"Seriously? Well I hope you brought warm clothes then because this is WARM over here!"

My jaw dropped before I heard the others driving up the driveway and parking before they walked into the castle .

Alice smiled and ran at Rachel pulling her in for a hug .

"I`ve missed you " she whispered before having a flash of the future and laughing to herself

Alice looked over at me and explained "Emmett will have a real tough time over THIS holiday ,what with you ,me and Rachel all together creating evil to use against him !"

Alice looked excited .Emmett groaned and Alice added

"I bet you`re regretting that you were arguing with me on the way here ..."She said with an evil smile .

I felt kind of sorry for Emmett because Alice is really evil. But I suppose he had Rosalie and she knew how to get revenge big time...

I hoped for Alice`s sake that Rachel was as evil as she is as otherwise Rosalie and Emmett would kick our butts.

Rachel skipped gracefully down the hall and signalled for me and Alice to follow .She led us to a heavy oak door which she used her hip to open by ramming it against the door. Inside was a big and cosy looking room which held two double beds. Alice threw herself down on one bed and Rachel on the other which left me sharing with Alice.

"Time to start planning revenge ..."


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel giggled loudly .I sighed before getting up off the comfy bed and lifted my suitcase .I began to unpack while Alice and Rachel were discussing equally evil ideas.

"What was the argument about ,anyway ?I asked before placing all my clothes in the enormous wardrobe .

"Emmett called me a leprechaun "she replied in an angry voice

Rachel patted Alice`s shoulder trying to comfort her .I tried to stifle a giggle but failed and started laughing insanely .Alice seemed pretty cut up about this and I was sitting there rolling on the floor laughing ,I felt terrible but I couldn`t stop .

Rachel eventually began laughing too meaning that Alice caved and we were all sitting laughing our heads off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Now back to revenge plans "Alice said.

Rachel put her serious face back on while I gave Alice a weird look .

"Don`t you think that`s a bit of an overreaction ,Alice ?"I asked awkwardly

"He called me a LEPRECHAUN ,Bella !You expect me to let him away with that ?"

"Well ,I called you a leprechaun and you just gave ME a lecture "I replied

"Do you want to go and help them ,Bella ?Because If you do, just say and you can go "

Alice was obviously joking but I took it a little too seriously .But Alice had went too far she knew that Emmett was like my brother and yet she was planning to keep him in a cage in Iceland ?

"Okay ,Alice I`m going now "I said while grabbing my phone and my bag

"But Bella ...You chose Emmett over ME ?"

"Yes Alice I did "

I flounced off .I followed the girly screaming guessing that it was probably Emmett .

I opened the door and saw Emmett ,Edward and another guy who I had never seen before having a pillow fight .The boy I`d never seen before had a Beiber hairstyle and fair hair he had blue eyes and was quite good looking.

"Hi I`m Liam "He said awkwardly when he saw me ,before smiling .

.I noticed that Rosalie was lying on the bed on her Blackberry ,sulking .She saw me and jumped up dragging me out of the room.

She turned and explained herself "Bella`s hungry "

"Im really not..."I protested but the guys were already back to their previous pillow fight .

I was annoyed because Edward had just ignored me .He was meant to be my boyfriend?I felt like cheating on him with that guy Liam just to make him jealous but I would no way have the guts to do it .

Rosalie ignored me and dragged me out of the door

"What`s up?"I asked

"I AM GOING CRAZY !Edward and Emmett and Liam are driving me CRAZY !"

"Where`s Jasper ?"

"He`s doing yoga or meditating or something but ...we have to stop them !"

"Jasper`s doing YOGA?"

"Yes, but Bella IM GOING CRAZY AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOGA!"

"Well Alice wants to get revenge on Emmett and it`s annoying ...maybe we should create a team of our own?"

"Great idea! And I`m sure that Jasper would join too if we said we wouldn`t be violent!"

"Yeah and isn`t there anyone else that lives here that could join too?" I asked

"There`s Nadine I suppose and maybe Harry would join too ..."

"Yeah we`re on a roll here haha We are going to get revenge ON BOTH OF THEM !"

"Bella ,you go ask Jasper and I`ll ask Harry and Nadine because they don`t know you ..."

"Okay, Rosalie "I replied

I guessed that to calm down Jasper would probably head out to the garden .Sure enough ,there he was on a yoga mat with his leg stretched up to his head.

"Jasper?"

Jasper twirled around with his leg still attached to his head "Don`t ...Slam...The ...Door ..."

I wasn`t anywhere near the door ?This guy is going crazy and what made it worse was thatSusan Boyle was blasting around the castle because Jasper found it `Relaxing`

"Jasper do you want to get revenge on Emmett for calling you gay?"I asked doubtfully

"Hell, yeah! As long as no violence is involved, yeah?"He said

"Okay ,come on then "

"Let me get Susan first..."

I basically abandoned Jasper as he tried to remove his Susan Boyle CD

Rosalie screamed ""

I scampered into the castle quickly hoping to find Rosalie as then she may shut up.

I was met with the sight of an angry Rosalie with two other people .One of them had long strawberry blonde hair but obviously had extensions (Alice is rubbing off on me ...!)She had a kind face and pretty green eyes .

The boy beside her was really cute. He had a halo of curly brown hair and his eyes were chocolate brown .He was really good looking !

Unfortunately Rosalie didn`t introduce us because she was too busy storming out of the castle and nagging at Jasper to hurry up and take Susan out of the CD player .

While Rosalie was away I decided to introduce myself

"I`m Bella! "I said hyperly

The handsome boy seemed just as excited "I`m Harry ,Liam`s friend "

I looked at him ,confused

"Liam ..The one with the Beiber hairstyle and fair hair ?" Harry explained

"Ohh ..him!The one with Edward and Emmett ?"

"Yes"

"Why aren`t you with him ?"I asked

"Why ?Don`t you like my company ?"He flirted

The girl interrupted

"They`ve had a fight "

"Oh ,so have me and Alice ..."

He smiled ...awww he had dimples ...

Rosalie came storming in with Jasper on her elbow .He was still trying to keep his foot at his hea which was a bit awkward for Rosalie who had to tug him up to the door.

"NOW we NEED to START planning REVENGE !"She screamed

I looked at Harry and rolled my eyes before smiling ...


End file.
